


The Tick of the Stopwatch

by Kyntha



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slash, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things one can do with a stopwatch.<br/>Please do not click through if the first two tags are not your kink or those kinks disturb you.  Tagged dubious consent just to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tick of the Stopwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, folks, if you find breath play and face-fucking squicky, this is not the porn you're looking for.  
> (Sorry. I just came back from a Star Wars event).

Ianto knelt before Jack in his office. His hands were bound behind his back with a silk tie. The stopwatch clicked as Jack set it to start timing. Ianto's tongue snaked across the length of Jack's cock hoping for a little air. The hard member throbbed in the back of his throat, jerking at the sensations. Ianto closed his eyes.

“Look at me.” Jack hissed.

He looked up and met Jack’s grey blue eyes. Ianto hated that he loved when Jack was in this mood. This hard, demanding, almost sadistic mood. He hated that he loved how his body reacted. How his heart pounded. How his cock throbbed. How he felt control slipping away from him. Jack would take him to the edge and pull him back again repeatedly tonight and he hated that he loved Jack for it.

“Ten seconds.”

A single tear escaped Ianto’s eye. He tried to mumble “Fuck you, Jack,” but his airway was completely cut off by Jack’s cock. The vibrations deep in his throat caused Jack to thrust in further. 

Jack knew what Ianto attempted to say and grabbed Ianto’s hair, pulling his head back. “Oh trust me, Yan. If I thought you’d have the energy for it after I’m done with you, that’s exactly what you’d be doing.”

Another tear formed in Ianto’s eye.

“Twenty seconds.”

Ianto began to struggle against his bonds. “Careful. You’ll ruin your favorite tie.” Jack taunted.

Saliva pooled in his mouth. He tried futilely to swallow which caused Jack to jerk forward hard. Ianto pulled back. His survival instinct was beginning to take over. Jack pushed Ianto’s head forward. “Don’t think so, Yan.”

He blinked back another tear.

“Thirty seconds. You’ve been practicing.”

Jack began actively thrusting his hips into Ianto’s reddening face, holding Ianto’s head tightly so the Welshman couldn’t escape.

A thin line of spittle leaked from the corner of Ianto’s mouth. Panic set in. His dark eyes widened. Vision grew dark. A failed attempt at a gasp caused Jack’s prick to slide down his mucus lined passageway. “Jack!” he tried to shout. The tick, tick, tick of the stopwatch rang in his ears. The hand gripping his hair pulled back sharply. Jack’s cock hit his nose as it slipped from his mouth with a pop. Ianto leaned forward as best he could, gulping in air. 

The stopwatch clicked to a stop. “Thirty-seven seconds. A new record!”

“You bastard, Jack!” Ianto exclaimed, breathing heavily. “You fucking bastard.”

 

“Now, now, Ianto. Save your breath. You’re going to need it.” Jack grinned wickedly. He pulled Ianto’s head back. “Open.”

Ianto opened his mouth and lolled his tongue out as far as it would go anticipating another round. Instead of Jack’s cock now dripping with his saliva, he felt liquid burn it’s way down. Scotch. The good stuff Jack hid from the rest of the team.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“You’d be useless to me drunk.” Jack sneered. “Simply more relaxed.” He pressed the bottle to Ianto’s lips again. Ianto allowed another shot to be poured into his mouth. The bottle felt cool and slick against his lips, unlike Jack's hard, pulsing flesh. "Ready for another round." It was a statement, not a question. 

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hair. Ianto licked his lips and took a deep breath in preparation. He heard the click of the stopwatch as soon as the head of Jack's erection hit the back of his throat. This time Jack began thrusting into Ianto's airway immediately. Ianto gagged, his body involuntarily trying to repel the intrusion, but Jack continued the assault. 

Ianto didn’t need to be told to meet Jack’s eyes. He searched out contact right away, pleading. Jack looked down at him with a smirk. Drool formed in the corners of Ianto’s mouth and Jack thumbed a line of it up Ianto’s cheek. Another long line escaped from his bottom lip and hit him on the chest.

“Fifteen seconds, Yan. You’re doing so well.”

Taking in air was a mistake. Ianto’s lungs burned with their fullness. He tried to blow out and only resulted in sending more saliva and snot out his mouth. Jack leaned over to caught a stream of slickness. The motion sent his cock further down Ianto’s throat. He tried to cough. Jack laughed and spread the saliva across Ianto’s chest. The Welshman angled to push a shoulder against Jack’s hips, but Jack held him tight.

“Twenty-five seconds. God, you're beautiful.”

Ianto struggled against Jack’s hand, against his tie, against the constant invasion of his mouth. Tears ran freely now, staining his cheeks. His knees ached on the hard floor even with the folded military blanket Jack had put down for him. His cock throbbed for attention he knew it wouldn’t get soon. 

Jack released Ianto's head and pulled out swiftly causing spittle to flow out of Ianto's mouth and down his naked body. He slumped forward, forehead resting against Jack's thighs as he exhaled sharply and inhaled again. He could feel Jack stroking his own cock above him.

"Thirty-five seconds. Not bad for the second round."

"I hate you, Jack Harkness."

Jack titled Ianto's head up, cupping his chin. "You love me, and we both know it." He hissed.

Ianto responded by spitting at the older man. Jack slapped him hard in the face with his cock. "Mind your manners or I'll ruin you."

 _You're ruining me already_ , Ianto thought, but he stayed silent and tried to return his breathing to something close to normal.

"Open." Jack inserted two fingers over Ianto's lips and teeth and pulled his jaw down. He lined up sliding his hardness over Ianto's tongue. The stopwatch ticked. Jack held on to the desk behind him and thrust his hips against Ianto's face nearly knocking the Welshman backwards.

Ianto's sinuses swelled with mucus. His eyes burned with tears. His throat was raw. Drool leaked from every small crack between his lips and Jack's pulsing prick. His arms were limp against his now destroyed tie. His legs could barely support his weight. Ianto tried to pull back, but Jack's hips followed. 

"Ten seconds."

Jack's fingers intertwined in Ianto's hair, pulling his face forward, forcing his own cock further down the slick warm tunnel of Ianto's gorge. Ianto felt Jack's balls slap against his spit soaked chin. Ianto squeezed his eyes closed as his nose was pushed into the hairs of Jack's crotch.

"Twenty seconds. Almost there."

Ianto slid his tongue out further, flattening it, allowing the attack on his windpipe. He gulped in hopes of air. Jack pushed and pulled them together in rhythm. Ianto could feel Jack's balls tightening on his lips. The end was near. He prepared himself to take the great spurt of release.

"Thirty-one seconds." Jack announced just before violently shoving Ianto away. Unable to catch himself, the younger man slumped against the couch. The need for air took precedence over his confusion.

"Jack..." He rasped after several gulps of air. Jack stood over him, cock in hand, stroking firmly.

"Up. We're not done yet." The older man demanded.

"No more..." Ianto moaned, spent.

"Are you using your safe word?" Jack's grey eyes narrowed.

The two men never went past three rounds of breath play. Ianto feared he would faint at a fourth. His mouth formed the V for 'volcano' - their safe word. He glanced at the oxygen tank in the corner for 'just in case.' He looked up at Jack towering over him. Jack, the bastard, could push him so he was teetering on the edge of the cliff, but he trusted Jack would not allow him to fall.

"Say it or get up." Jack growled.

Ianto struggled to his knees. "Yanno..." Jack whispered. But Ianto determinedly opened his mouth for the next assault.

The assault was jaw achingly hard. Jack held the hair on the top of Ianto's head with one hand and drove his prick straight down until Ianto's face smashed into Jack's belly. Even if he could breathe around the pulsing member in his mouth, he was being suffocated by the warm soft skin and fine hairs covering his face.

He listened for the tick of the stopwatch that never came. Jack fucked him furiously. Drool, mucus, and tears mingled and soaked them both. Ianto fought to stay upright with the force of Jack's trusts. He longed for the cold, but reassuring announcement of time. _Ten seconds_ , he reasoned.

Jack groaned above him. Not long now. Ianto angled his neck to open it wider. A sob rose in his chest that couldn't escape. His scalp burned nearly as much as his lungs. _Surely twenty seconds by now._

Jack groaned again and adjusted his rhythm. "Yan...soon..."

Two more hard thrusts and Jack came in one great spurt down Ianto's throat. As the older man pulled back, the remainder of his release combined with Ianto's body fluids and clung to his face, neck, and chest. The Welshman crumpled to the floor heaving for air. Jack slumped forward and followed him to the floor. They lay panting together for a moment until Jack reached for the oxygen tank. Ianto shook his head.

"Please...just..." He glanced at his erection leaking precum onto his thigh. Jack reach around Ianto to free his hands before helping him roll to his back. Jack lay next to Ianto again on the cool floor and gripped the man's cock tightly, rubbing a thumb over the slit.

"Please, Jack" Ianto rasped. He needed release. He didn't care how it happened and he wasn't interested in a prolonged tease. The older man understood and brought Ianto relief quickly.

The two men leaned on each other down the stairs to the showers where Jack bathed the Welshman thoroughly and toweled him dry. After a shower and a bottle of water for Ianto's raw throat, they curled together on Jack's small bed in his private room at the Torchwood Hub. "You know you can use your safe word, Yan. No retribution or judgment." Jack whispered in his ear.

"I know, Jack. I haven't needed to." Ianto turned to look his lover in the face.

"Tonight I pushed you further than we've gone before."

"No matter how far you push me, Jack, I trust you not to let go."

"You shouldn't."

"You haven't let me go yet."


End file.
